fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogu Marlowe
|name = Kogū Hirokai |kanji = 全体•広界 |romaji = Hirokai Kogū |alias = Commander of the Tides (潮汐の司令, Chōseki no Shirei) Queen of the Wind and Waves (波風の皇后, Namikaze no Kōgō) |race = Artificial Human(Living Lacrima) |birthdate = April, 8th |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Female |height = 165.1 cm |weight = 70.3 kg |eye color = Blue |hair color = Light Blue (Pre-Timeskip) Blue (Post-Timeskip) |blood type = AB+ |affiliation =Seekers |occupation = Independent Mage |team = Seekers |partner = Tsuyo Ryokō Hogotsu Sezoku Kiso Nezashi |status = Alive |relatives = Dexter Newton (Creator) |previous occupation = |previous team = |magic = Water Magic Wind-Make Imperial Embodiment |image gallery = yes |counterpart = Kogū Shōuchū (Edolas Counterpart)}} Kogū Hirokai (全体•広界, Hirokai Kogū; The Entire Wide World) is an artificially created human that was created from a lacrima, in a laboratory in the mountains. She was an actually accident created through an explosion. During said explosion, there was an reaction that caused her birth. After the laboratory was destroyed, Kogū was left unconscious in the mountain. Luckily, she happened to be discovered by a passing Tsuyo. He carried her to an nearby town and treated her for injuries. After a week of unconsciousness, she had awoken, to see that Tsuyo was taking care of her. Tsuyo qustioned her, such as why she was in the mountian and such. When she couldn't answer, Tsuyo concluded that she had amnesia of sorts. Once he had restored her to back to health, he left her in the village, asking the major to take care of her. However Kogū wasn't going stay in that village for long. She quickly chased down and followed (read: stalked) Tsuyo. After 3 months of creeping and stalking him, Tsuyo finally allowed her to join him on his journey. During her time with Tsuyo, he manage to help her and teach her how to use magic. He managed to discover that she was rather proficient in Water Magic. Now, 3 years later, she has become a rather adept mage and a member of Tsuyo's team known as the Seekers. Similar to Tsuyo, she is know by multiple names but is best known by the Queen of the Wind and Waves (波風の皇后, Namikaze no Kōgō). Kogū is also the Female Protagonist of the Fairy Tail: Seekers. Due to this factor, Kogū has a great amount of significance to the story and often plays a role in someway. At times, the story will shift to Kogū's point of view, allowing the reader to get a taste of how she see the world in her own manner. However due to her own innocence, she sometime can not fully understand how the world works, meaning that Tsuyo often has to teach her as they come across new things, at least to her. Hogotsu remarks that Kogū is like an exploder, ready to search for her next treasure. Appearance Kogū is a rather unique person, as she is created from a Lacrima, making her an Artificial Human. Despite the fact that she was born or rather created in such a short amount of time, Kogū takes the appearance of a form-fitting teenage girl, growing at a astonishing rate as seen. She is shown to have a light skin complexion, which is complemented by her body structure, which is slim and shows off her feminine figure, sometimes attracting attention to her, not that she actually know what their true intentions are. Her slim figure is rather idea for her type of fighting style, as she relies on speed with some focus on power. She has a noticeable bust size, as it is rather large in comparison to her thin body, drawing more people towards her, mostly males and some females. She is rather short, standing at 165.1 centimeters, making her 5 feet and 5 inches. This makes her the the shortest in the group. She has shown to have a extreme dislike about her height, as she wishes to be taller, often drinking milk as a attempt to try to grow taller. Her most unique feature is her hair, as it it is a light blue. Her hair is styled in a bobcut fashion, with two bangs flowing down each side of her face. Interesting, these bangs are colored in a darker blue compared to the rest of her hair. Kogū finds it cool, as she think it makes her look more awesome in a way. Her eyes are rather large in size and oval shaped. The color of her eyes are a vibrant blue, showing off her curiosity to new things and innocence to the world at times, something that Tsuyo states makes her such a good companion, despite his complaining at times. When it comes to clothing, Kogū prefers to wear light colored clothing, as contrasted to Tsuyo's dark colors. She will generally wear flashly clothes, unintentionally revealing her body at times. She is often seen wearing what seems to be a white and brown cloak, that goes all the way down to her waist. Underneath that, she wears what appears to be a special brown clothing that covers over her breast area and goes to her waist area. Along side that, she also has on a black skirt, stopping just below her knees and has on a pair of matching black leggings. She finishes this outfit with a pair of short black boots. Additionally, Kogū is often seen wearing a unique white hat on her head, something that was given to her by Tsuyo as a gift. She later switches outfits as she began to enter a warm area. This outfit consisted of a tight sleeveless white shirt, emphasizing her breast even more, and having an incredibly long matching scarf that flows near her feet, surprisingly not causing her to trip. She also wears a pair of white baggy trousers that are a little short of being considered full length jeans. Kogū also strangely seems to have bandages wrapped around her waist, arm and leg areas for some unknown reason. To complete this outfit, Kogū wears a pair of custom made shoes. These shoes appear to be a basic black with white tips, having a star design that is visible on each toe of the boots. Personality Kogū is incredibly childish person. She does not enjoy people making fun of her, often throwing a tantrum. She is rather rebellious against going people's rule except Tsuyo's. She will usually begin goofing off, never actually taking things seriously. She will just run off and start to playing, simply just acting like a little kid. She will even start playing pranks with Hogotsu when the situation arises. She is also rather naive. She does not understand certain things, often misinterpreting causing various problems for Tsuyo. Although her naiveness can sometimes help uncover certain things or think of creative ways to do specific task. She can be oblivious to danger at times, thinking that she is simply playing a game of sorts. When she is playing as likes to think of it, she acts like she rather teasingly, often mocking a person and causing mass anger. History Kogū's history is extremely unusual. She was created by pure accident in a experiment, somewhere in a remote facility near the mountains. The true purpose of the experiment was to create artificial humans that were created from Lacrima. Unfortunately during one of the process, something went wrong at Cretan point in the experiment, this caused the facility to explode while at the same time giving birth to Kogū. Afterwards, Tsuyo discovered her, injured, while he was heading towards a town to complete a job. He took her along with him to the nearest town and took her to the clinic to get her injures treated. Afterwards however, she began to stalk Tsuyo around almost all of Fiore before he decided to reluctantly let her officially join him on his journey. Since then, she has been with Tsuyo. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayer Collide |-| Storylines= *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Magic and Abilities Natural Attributes Combat Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Subpar Strength: Remarkable Speed Incredible Endurance: Magical Abilities Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. While not being a master in using Water Magic, Kogū is still rather *'Hōatsukai' (泡圧塊, Bubble Pressure Cluster): Kogū creates a magical seal above her head and then preforms a jumping uppercut, punching the seal. The seal will produce orbs of water that will rise into the air before coming back down at incredible speeds. When these orbs hit their intended target, they will hit it with staggering force, sending them crashing into the ground. It should be noted that these orb of water are gathered the moisture from the air and solidify through Kogū's magic energy. She can also preform an alternate version, in which she will release a multiple waves of bubbles at her target at a incredibly fast pace from her hand. While the second version does not employ an attacking role incomparison to the first version, the bubbles still serve as distraction, allowing Kogū and others follow-up attack from their opponent's blind spot or escape from a battle. *'Ryūbu Houbappa' (流舞崩瀑波, Flow Dance Crumble Waterfall Wave): *'Dairasenkajin' (大螺旋渦陣, Grand Spiraling Whirlpool Encampment): *'Suijin Karyuusou' (水塵渦龍槍, Water Dust Swirl Dragon Spear): Wind-Make Wind-Make (風の造形魔法, ウインドメイク, Uindo Meiku): Imperial Empodiment Imperial Embodiment (国実施, Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment enhances a person's certian attributes to newfound level by empowering themselves with their magic. The attributes that are inceased depends on what type of magic a person is using for. For example, If a person were to use Earth Magic to become empowered by, then they would most likely gain improved durability and strength. It will also can the appearance depending on what form they are using, an example would be a fist form would revolve around a minor shift of body, hair, or eyes with a possible aura. However, This power-up does take a lot of magic to use and requires an understanding of a person's magic in order to use it. If an inexperienced Mage were to use this, it is possible they could overload their body due to understanding how to use it. |-| Strengthened Form = Strengthened Form: Ocean Priestess (強化体•海尼僧, Kyōkatai: Minisō): |-| Transcendent Form = Transcendent Form: High Priestess of the Rough Seas (超越体•女教皇の荒海, Chōetsutai: Jokyōkō no Araumi): |collapsed = yes }} Relationships Seekers Tsuyo Ryokō Hogotsu Sezoku Kiso Nezashi Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Kogū's Pre-Timeskip appearance is based off of Carol from Guilty Crown: Lost Xmas while her Post-Timeskip appearance is based off of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts. Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Water Magic User